Klaine - 11th June
by Who Doesn't Love Kurt Hummel
Summary: All my thanks go to the author Tortorm with their fic 12th May - Go check them out!


A/N: Credits to tortorm and their fic '12th may' which inspired me to write using the idea in the story. I ofcourse got permission before writing this so I wasnt stealing any idea's. I have changed the date and how it works a little bit so I haent exactly copied the origional. A review would be very much appreciated, but not neccasary, as long as this is enjoyed I'm happy.

The 11th of June was always a day that Kurt Hummel looked forward to. Until he realised he was gay. Then he realised that he likely wouldnt find a soulmate until he moved to New York. Kurt was absentmindedly tracing the date on his arm, slightly dissapointed at his luck.

The date on Kurts arm was more than just a mark. It symbolised the date when he would meet his soulmate for life. Everyone had one and sometimes, they would change, like Kurts dad did. See Burt Hummel had been soulmates with Elizabeth, but when she died, Burts date changed and he soon became soulmtes with another woman - Carol Hudson - which is how Kurt had ended up with Finn Hudson as his step-brother.

As Kurt sat there tracing the date on His arm he sighed rather audibly and his french teacher noticed so she gave him a slight scowl but let him off the hook because Kurt was already fluent in French anyway. So when Kurt looked down at his book about to continue with whatever easy reading assignment he had been set and the bell rang, Kurt wasn't all that bothered.

Heading off to glee club Kurt realised that not one single person in there, not even Finn, would know just why he was so grumpy today. Kurt would probably just make up an excuse about a rare Mark Jacobs peice that he owned had went missing and he was just about to say this to Santana when Mr. Schue walked in with a new student behind him.

The new kid had black hair choked back with more gel than neccasary, he was wearing an adorable red and blue stripped bow-tie that Kurt recognise - along with the rest of his outfit - from the latest issue of Vouge and entrancing Honey coloured eyes. The new kid had his sleves rolled up but Kurt hadn't managed to catch a glimpse of the date on his arm yet but assumed that he wouldnt be lucky enough to have such a gorgeuos man as his soulmate.

"Everyone, this is Blaine Anderson. He just transfered here from Dalton academy and tels me he was the lead vocalist of the Warblers, our competition for this year, and has come to audition!" Mr Schue said excitedly as he lead Blaine to the front of the room and sat down waiting for Blaine to sing his audition song.

Blaine smiled nervously then looked over and nodded at the band.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

Everyone clapped as soon as he finished and immediately Kurt wished this boy - Blaine - was his soulmate because he was devastatingly handsome and _boy he could __**sing**_! Kurt inwadly sighed though as he knew he would never get so lucky and let a sad smile sweep across his face. But then Kurt saw the date on Blaines arm. _11th June_. This was not happening.

"Mr Schue, May I please pop to the bathroom? I'm not feeling very well," Kurt lied as he could feel the tears sting the back of his eyes.

"Uh, Sure Kurt," Mr Schue said before continuing his speech about how they were going to make it to nationals. Kurt grabbed his bag and scurried out of the room, ignoring all of the confused looks from his friends.

As soon as he was in the bathroom the tears came flowing and Kurt just pressed his back to the wall, slowly sliding down it. Kurt rolled his sleeves up and rubbed his hand up and down the date, smiling at finaly finding him. The one.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom was being gently pushed open.

"Hello? Mr Schue sent me to find you because everyone had to pair up for some vocal practise and I was the only person left without a partner... Are you okay?" Baine asked as he stepped into the Bathroom. Blaines eyes found Kurt, Slumped against the floor, a smile spread across his face and his sleves rolled up.

Blaine could have sworn Kurt was litteraly the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. Kurt had pale skin, perfectly coiffed hair, designer clothes - All from vouge magazines - and eyes that could match the colour of the ocean. Blaine had tried to see the date on his arm but Kurts hand was covering it up. Blaine already desperately wished that this boy was his soulmate even though the likely hood was that he wasnt gay.

"Um - Kurt, right? Well, are you okay? You kind of ran out before I had a chance to introduce myself to you properly..." Blaine drifted off as he looked Kurt up and down. Kurt just stared at Blaine, the smile never leaving his features.

"I'm fine actually," Kurt said as he locked eyes with Blaine. Blaine extended an arm to help Kurt up and when Kurt accepted the hand and Blaine finally caught a glimpse of the date on Kurts arm Blaine did everything he could to stop himself from gapsing. Blaine pulled up Kurt so their faces were inches apart and leaned in and pressed their lips together. Kurt responded immediately but they quickly parted as they remembered they had glee rehersal to return to.

"Thank god, I've been looking for you forever..." Kurt whispered before intertwining his hand with Blaines as they walked out of the toilets and back to glee club. When they entered the choir room they got a few confused looks from everyone who looked at their joined hands but all Kurt and Blaine had to do was twist their arms slightly to reveal the identical dates on their arms and all of the frowns turned to smiles of joy because everyone knew how hard things had been for Kurt recenty and they were glad that Kurt had finaly found him, his soul mate.

The pair made their way to two seats at the very back of the room and once they were sat down Kurt rested his head on Blaines shoulder and Blaine squeazed his hand in return. At the end of glee club Kurt decided that he needed to know more about Blaine so he insisted that Blaine came over to Kurts house so they could chat and get to know each other better. Blaine had immediately agreed so they drove back to the Hudson - Hummel house hold in silence, hands twisted together ontop of the console of Kurts car and both sporting huge smiles that seemed to be impossible to remove from their faces right now they were just both so happy.

_**A/N: I think I'm going to keep doing these and make this a new thing with a new chapter as often as I can think of them because I really like the idea and would like to recreat it a few different ways.**_


End file.
